Life
by Mrs. Hunter Bradley
Summary: This is fanfic request story challenge from Tube.alicious911 site.  Enjoy


Life

Lucas and Brooke are sitting alone in her bedroom waiting for the results of the pregnancy test.

Lucas looks over at Brooke and gently rests his hand on her arm, "Brooke, I just want you to know that whatever the results of the test are I will be right here for you to support you. If you are pregnant and decide to have the baby and keep it, I'll be more that willing to help you however I can."

Brooke smiles a little and says, "That is very sweet of you Luke, but If I am pregnant I'm not sure that I'm ready to be a mother at such a young age. How would we even do it?"

Lucas shakes his head, "I'm not entirely sure of how anything would happen but we would have the help of my mother, because you know she was a teenage mom when she gave birth to me at our age."

Brooke laughs, "That's right I almost forgot about that"

Lucas hears the timer go off in the bathroom and watches as Brooke walks into the bathroom to check the test.

Brooke looks at the test, "It says that I'm not pregnant"

Lucas sighs a little defeated because he kind of wanted to have a child with Brooke but he knows all too well that neither of them are ready to be parents.

Brooke starts to cry

She sits down on the edge of the bathtub, "I wanted to have a baby with you."

Lucas smiles and sits down next to her and wraps his arm around her shoulders, "I know me too."

The two of them sit together and talk for awhile longer.

After Lucas leaves Brooke lays down on her bed and closes her eyes and falls asleep thinking what her life will be like when she does have children with Lucas.

Dream

_Brooke and Lucas have been married for 5 years and are living in Tree Hill where they grew up, in a house next to Nathan and Haley. _

_Brooke owns her own fashion line and has become very successful. Lucas, because of his heart condition could not play basketball in college so he is now the coach of the Ravens after Whitey retired._

_Lucas and Brooke have four children together. Their oldest being 7 year-old, Aiden Charles, then its 5 year-old, Samantha Karen, 3 year-old, Michael Keith, and last but not least 1 year-old Megan Lynn._

_Brooke is sitting in her living room folding clothes watching Michael play with Megan on the floor. Aiden and Samantha are to be arriving home from school shortly._

_As if on cue the front door swings open and two sets of feet come racing into the house._

_Aiden shouts, "MOM, we're home!!!! where are you?"_

_Brooke smiles, "I'm in the living room with your brother and sister, don't yell. You and Samantha please put your shoes and backpacks in your cubies in the laundry room."_

_Samantha and Aiden sigh and pick up the bags and shoes, "Yes mom"_

_The two kids walk into the living room and sit on the couch next to Brooke._

_Aiden tickles Michael and Megan, "Mom, guess what?"_

_Brooke smiles while folding some or Lucas' shirts," I give up, what?"_

_Aiden bounces on the couch, "Uncle Nathan and Haley said that if you and dad say its okay, that they will take Samantha, Preston, Kyle, Abby, and I to the Children's Science Museum that has all kinds of fun interactive things to do. So can we?"_

_Brooke things for a minute, "I'll have to talk to your dad and to your aunt and uncle first."_

_She sets more clothes into a near by laundry basket._

_Brooke looks at her son, "If we say you can go, when would you be going?"_

_Aiden grins, "Saturday"_

_Brooke smiles and asks him to hand her the phone._

_Aiden hands his mother the phone._

_Brooke takes the phone, "Thank you, now please watch your brother and sisters for me while I call Aunt Haley."_

_Aiden grins and sits on the couch, "Sure mom."_

_Brooke goes into the kitchen and calls Lucas first_

_Lucas pulls his cell phone out of his pocket upon hearing it ringing_

"_Hello, honey"_

"_Hi babe, have you heard about Nathan and Haley wanting to take Samantha, Aiden, Kyle, Preston, and Abby to the Children's Science Museum on Saturday?", says Brooke._

"_Yes I did, I just ran into Nathan at the store and he told me. We should let them go, it sounds like fun and how often do they get to spend time with their aunt, uncle, and cousins?", Lucas responds._

_Brooke sighs, "I know they don't get to see them that often, I'm just worried."_

_Lucas tries to understand, "Why are you worried? I have known Haley my entire life and Nathan __**is **__my brother, they have kids and are great parents just like you and me."_

_Brooke sighs again, "I know that they are good parents, I'm just afraid that 5 kids and a busy Children's Museum might be too much for them to handle."_

_Lucas assures her that everything will be fine._

_Brooke hangs up with Lucas after he tells her that he'll call Haley and confirm that the kids can go with them._

_Brooke walks back into the living room to see her kids._

_Aiden jumps up and runs to her._

"_So?, can we go tomorrow?", he asks_

_Brooke smiles wide seeing the excitement in her son's eyes._

_Brooke bends down to his level and says, "Yes, you and Sam can go, but the two of you need to be on your best behavior and listen to Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley."_

_Aiden grins, "Thanks mom we will"_

_He gives her a big kiss and runs off to play._

_The next day around 10:00 am Nathan and Haley arrive to pick up the kids._

_They are all loaded into the mini-van and wave to Lucas and Brooke. _

_Brooke watches the van back out of the driveway and take off down the street._

_She can't help to feel really blessed to have the life that she has._

_End of dream._

Brooke wakes up and sits upright in bed and realizes that no matter what happens, she knows that her life will be wonderful.

The End

Hope you like it


End file.
